Dean and Carrie Flashback
by LiveFearlessly
Summary: Story is in Carrie's point of view. She is reflecting back on her life with Dean. Then Dean comes in present time. Will the love the two share be strong enough? Will Ben finally bring them together once and for all?


I am attempting to tell you the way my life spreads out but I am not 100% sure that it will be any good to you or even make any sense at all. Being raised the way I was I think has an impact on the way I am today just like most people. My name is Carrie Scott; I have one son named Ben who just turned 8. I love shopping, shoes and friends. Ben's dad isn't with us today and no he did not die. He left to go hunting but the best rational reason why he left was…he didn't know about Ben. This story is basically all memories, memories that will explain my life to you more. The writing in black is my dull, today life and the writing in purple is my ever so fun past.

The box fell to the ground and the whole contents of it fell out across the floor. I heard a crack which sounded to be plastic. I knelt down beside the box and looked in to investigate. Inside was a plastic box that had been cracked just as I suspected. Inside that box was the flower that I wore on my hand to prom when I was 18 years old. Curiosity took over my mind making me move the box off the things and start looking through all of my old things. I picked up a necklace with the symbolic letters D, C and a star on it. It also had a ring tied onto it and I recognized not only the ring and the letters but the necklace as a whole. It was given to me by the old love of my life. I also picked up the thing that shocked me the most and almost made my blood run cold. I picked up the gun had been given me, along with the holy water, salt, salt gun, and Latin book and rosemary beads. I know, you think I am some sort of freak which is not entirely true. I once was a hunter. Not just any hunter, in my world, you see a hunter was a very important thing because not only did they protect lives but we hunted supernatural. I know, weird, but yes ghouls, demons, spirits, even the occasional psychotic people. Anyways, back to my…riveting life. I picked up the pictures that were at the bottom of the pile. When I saw Ben's dad, a.k.a Dean and I cheek against cheek, I longed for him more.

(Flashback)

"Bye Dean, see you again?"

"For sure, bye Carrie." I hugged my best friend one more time just for good measure. After I let go, he grabbed his bag and got into his father's black Impala and waved to me as did his little brother Sam who was in the back seat and so did his father. They drove away and as the Impala grew farther and farther, the more my feelings conquered my better judgement.

(End of flashback)

The phone rang and after I finally snapped out of my riveting past, I picked it up. It was my friends Maddy and Katey in a three way conversation with me. "Carrie?"

"Ya?" I replied.

"Carrie, you have to come with us to the club, you just…have to."

"Katey, just for the record…I don't, have to do anything."

"Carrie, don't be stubborn ok, Katey, Sarah, Victoria and I all want you to come to the club with us."

"Why?"

"Cause it's not fun without you."

"Oh really." Maddy and Katey both did the puppy dog sound that I hated.

"Fine, Ill go, when?"

"Uh in about 2 hours."

"Ok, bye." As I was getting ready, it reminded me of the night of prom.

(Flashback)

I was getting my prom dress on as my father did up the bow in the back; I started to brush my hair. After I got my dress on, I started to curl my hair and after that, I put it up with a little tiara, barely visible. I put on my high heels and the next thing I knew, I was standing in front of the door, dateless getting my picture tooken by my father. The only reason I was dateless was because my date, well best friend had to leave town and every other guy that had asked me out before then I had refused because I didn't know that Dean would have to leave town.

(End of flashback)

I was just leaving my house when I noticed that I forgot to call my brother and ask him to watch Ben for a while longer. After I called John and he agreed fully, I opened my car door. Before I could get in, I dropped my purse. Remembering what had happened in my past, I was hoping to hear a voice, that one voice that would raise my happiness and make me the most joyous person on the planet…but it didn't come.

(Flashback)

I left my father and was walking out to my car. Since my dress was so big, I was having difficulties getting into my car and that's when I dropped my purse. After I had just taken most of my effort getting in, I had to use even more effort to get out. When I was bending over to pick up my purse, I heard a voice, a voice that I recognized so much it surprised me but made me happy.

"You having troubles?" I looked over to find none other then my best friend Dean standing there smiling at me.

"Well kind of." He stepped over and helped me up and then picked up my purse for me. "You forget something?"

"Well ya, I didn't properly say goodbye to my best friend."

"Ya well…your best friend has her own problems, and saying goodbye to her best friend was the hardest task of all…anyways, I would love to stay and chat, but I gotta get to prom…Ill see you around, I guess."

"Well, I thought you needed an escort."

"Ya, an escort that can stay all night."

"Well, in that case…ill step up to the plate."

"What?"

"Well if you don't want me to come then Ill leave." He said turning to walk. I raced over and hugged him.

(End of flashback)

I maintained my walking speed and finally reached the club. From what I knew, I was the only one of my friends there because I was half an hour early. I ordered my drink and I slowly drank it while watching people laugh and dance together happily. As I did, I couldn't get Dean off my mind. I finally saw one of my friends walk in, Maddy. I waved her over and she quickly came and sat down beside me.

"Carrie, what is the one thing that can make me nervous?"

"Seeing a boy that you once knew?"

"Exactly."

"Who is it this time?"

"Dean…and Sam." I froze and I suddenly felt a rush of excitement but then it was tooken over by worrisome regret.

"You're serious? They are here? At this club?"

"Uh, yes, yes and yes?"

"Oh my."

"Gosh, what are we going to do?"

"Just calm down and inhale…exhale." I took another drink of my margarita and finished it off and that's when Maddy said,

"Well, im done worrying, you? They were probably just here for a second."

"Ya…briefly, they don't have to be staying here…right?"

"Uh, right…I think…anyways." She grabbed my hand and as soon as she did, Man, I feel like a woman, came on. We raced onto the dance floor and happily danced and laughed.

(Flashback)

"You would seriously come?" "Carrie, I would love to accompany you…If you allow it." "Well Dean…I would love you to…but you can't wear that."

"Ya, I know, that's why I have a back up plan, see, I got a suit in my car and I can change in my car."

"Your car?"

"Well…dad gave me the Impala, him and Sam rented a car and drove to the next town, said I got a month tops."

"Really?" I said excitedly.

"Really." I smiled and then we walked over to his car. He got in and when he came out about 5 minutes after, he was in a nice black tux. I was in shock at how good he looked, even his hair looked good and considering he just got ready in a car in about 5 minutes, I'd say it was a miracle but that's just me.

(End of flashback)

After a while, Maddy and I went and sat back down at our table and after another long while, Sarah, Katey and Victoria came. They ordered their drinks and we started talking as I zoned out. I maintained the difficulty of getting Dean off my mind. Soon everything around me faded out and prior to that, the only thing I could hear was laughing but now I heard nothing. I started thinking of what my life would have been like if Dean and I had never split, if Dean and I still felt the same way we did back then. Then suddenly my incredible thoughts of my old possible future were interrupted by the sudden feel of a hand shaking my shoulders. I looked to find Katey shaking me, obviously trying to break me out of a trance.

(Flashback)

Dean and I arrived at the place where the prom was being held and he not only helped me out but he held my hand while doing it. As soon as I got out, Dean had a huge smile on his face which of course brought one to mine. We linked arms and headed for the doors that were soon opened as we entered. We walked in two other doors and as soon as we did, we could see the fun ness of the prom being expressed. I saw Maddy in a really nice dress and so I excused myself from Dean and ran as fast as my heels could go. "Oh my gosh, you look so good." I said to her which I could tell made her happy. "So do you!" Then a guy walked up and asked Maddy to dance and her being the self absorbent girl that she is, graciously agreed. I stood there wondering what other crazy thing would happen next.

(End of flashback)

"Yes?" I asked.

"Uh, Carrie, it's your turn."

"My turn to what?"

"To talk about your life…"

"What…oh, uh, ya, nothing going on in my life, uh... I have to go to the bathroom so I will be right back. As soon as I got up I was blinded by a light and that's when I heard the intercom say

"Here is our lucky lady, now lets fine out lucky guy." I stood there blankly and confused, wondering what was going on and that's when another spotlight appeared near me.

"And there is our lucky guy." I yelled out but no one heard me

"What exactly do the lucky girl and guy do?"

"These two lucky people will dance and hopefully we can create another relationship." I was shocked that such an idea be suggested. Then the spotlight that was on the other "lucky guy" started moving towards me which meant that the man was moving. I tried to run but was pushed back into the guy. When I looked up, I found something, or rather someone whom I was not expecting and definitely not wishing to see…Dean.

(Flashback)

When I was walking up to Dean, I was encountered by someone I wish I hadn't, my ex. He said,

"Carrie?"

"It's a fire sale and everything must go." I said turning around.

"Who are you here with?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well you're with me so you would be cheating." I laughed and started clapping and Dean just watched.

"You know what, that has got to be the funniest thing I have heard all day, all month, and all year."

"What, why?"

"Because, that's the most bull crap I have ever heard come out of your mouth."

"Excuse me?"

"You know what Sean, no, first of all, I am not cheating, if I do recall you were the cheating bastard, not me and second of all go screw yourself…or better yet, miss paradise Barbie over there." When I was walking away he said,

"You can't be serious, your not actually here with that guy are you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am, and he is twice, hell even triple the man you are. He is sweet and smart and amazing and sees what he has right in front of him, not just what they have behind them." That's when Sean said,

"You're joking."

"Wanna bet?" I walked up to Dean and kissed him and then grabbed his hand and we walked away. I was standing against the wall while Dean was in the washroom and I saw my friends Katey, Sarah, Maddy even Victoria enjoying themselves which made me a little sad up until Dean made my night once again with just 5 simple words…do you want to dance?

(End of flashback)

"You have got to be kidding."

"Well I guess they want us to dance."

"Well I guess they will be disappointed."

"Come on Carrie, your acting like you don't know me, its not like you're jumping into bed with some random guy."

"No but im jumping into the arms of some random guy." The smile faded off his face which made me regret saying that so just to make it up I replied and agreed. There was a huge crowd surrounding us and staring in awe. Dean and I were dancing which brought back countless memories which unfortunately were going to be relived after tonight.

"So, what have you been up to?" He asked me softly.

"Uh…nothing much, just keeping myself busy and all."

"Really, ya, uh."

"You?" I asked pretty much knowing what he would say.

"Usual, hunting."

"Figures."

"You make it sound like it is a very bad thing."

"Well no, not entirely, it's just…you know what never mind, I love what you do." "Thank you."

"Ya, I uh seen you the other day."

"You did?"

"Ya…on Americas most wanted." He did that laugh that I loved.

(Flashback)

Dancing with Dean was the best part of that night…almost. I laid my head against his shoulder and as soon as I did I realized that Dean wouldn't be here forever, that Dean would have to leave sooner or later. Even if a month is a long time, not long enough for me to be able to part with him. A tear came down my face and that's when I realized that I had to get out of there.

"I can't do this." I said grabbing the sides of my dress and walking away. I raced outside swinging the doors open as people stared with traumatized faces. When I could finally hear nothing behind me and the cool air against my arms, I slowed down, which was sort of a mistake. I heard the doors slam against the wall implicating that they had been opened. I turned to see Dean walking forward which made me start to speed up once again, which was my second mistake. I tripped over a rock and fell to my own embarrassment, not like I cared at the moment. More tears started to burn my face when suddenly I saw a hand appear in front of my face. I grabbed it unwillingly and was helped up by Dean.

"What can't you do Carrie?"

"This." I said,

"Ok, do you know how hard it is, to love someone so much and not have them return the feeling, Dean, I don't think a friend is supposed to feel the way I feel about you." I started walking away and that's when he said,

"Carrie, I think its ok." I stopped wondering what wise thing he would say now.

"What?" I said turning around. He started walking towards me while saying

"I said I think it's ok if the other friend returns the feelings." I was speechless.

"Carrie, I love you…I just couldn't tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt like this, I knew it was a mistake to come back, I mean we had something going there now I ruined it, I mean-" Before he could finish, I blurted out

"I love you too." He smiled and said,

"Are you sure you're going to be ok though?" I nodded my head. He raced over and we kissed in the cool air.

(End of flashback)

I finally started to feel comfort while dancing with Dean but that comfort was eventually destructed due to my friends. They started smiling and giving me thumbs up and that's when I realized who I was dancing with. Not only is Dean physically incapable to maintain a healthy relationship due to travelling but he was the one man, the father of my son! I quickly released the hold I had on Dean and I started walking away and the spotlight followed me. Finally I pushed open the doors which reminded me so much of my past that the only thing that was different was my outfit, age and attitude. I scarcely hid behind the corner and watched as Dean came out and looked around and then went back inside. I slid down the wall, tears coming down my face and all. I then got up and started walking home. Once I got home, John left leaving me with Ben. I was so sad and confused that I hugged Ben for at least 10 minutes before he finally backed off and decided that he would get me a drink.

The next morning I woke up on the couch with Ben lying beside me. I got up unwillingly and carried Ben into his bed. After that was done and over with, I went into the kitchen and started on breakfast and after that I changed my clothes. I called Ben and he happily walked into the kitchen, although he still was a little confused about what had happened yesterday and I could tell.

"You ready for school honey?"

"Yep, except for my clothes."

"Good." I kissed him on the head and then walked to sit down. After Ben was done eating, he ran into his room and got dressed. Following that, I drove him to school which is what I did everyday from Monday to Friday. I finally arrived home and as soon as I did, I went straight for my bed to go to sleep.

(Flashback)

The following week, Dean and I were inseparable. We did everything together, he even picked me up from school considering I was 2 years younger then him and still in school. He even took me shooting one weekend and I ended up being pretty bad at it. At one point I accidentally pointed the loaded gun at him and the other mistake I made was putting the rifle in front of my face and since the impact is pretty hard, it's even double the impact if you aren't expecting it. I had a bloody nose.

(End of flashback)

When I finally woke up, I realized that I had overslept majorly and was required to pick Ben up 2 hours ago. I frantically put on my boots and raced out the door and got into my car. I drove to his school which took about a half hour. When I got there, I was shocked to see Ben talking to a stranger. The only bad part was that this stranger wasn't a stranger at all, this stranger was Dean. I slowly started walking forward, and then I started running. When I got there I already had my excuse ready.

"Im so sorry honey, I slept in."

"You used that excuse last week mom."

"Oh, got stuck in traffic?"

"Mom, we don't get traffic here."

"Record deal?"

"Already have one."

"Oh whatever, lets just go." I walked over and grabbed Ben's hand and started pulling but he recklessly resisted.

"Mom, this is my friend Dean." Just to avoid any more sudden confusion for Ben, I went along with it as best I could.

"Hi, Im Carrie." I shook his hand and soon I started to feel like I was about to burst out in tears. I quickly let go and said to Ben

"Hon, we gotta get home."

"Ok, bye Dean." They slapped hands and Ben ran up ahead and I followed. When I was walking, I heard Dean yell something.

"Carrie." When I turned around, Dean was walking forward.

(Flashback)

Dean and I went to this amazingly beautiful place. We sat on the roof of an abandoned house which had the best view of the stars. We both were staring off into the distance when Dean asked me a question out of the blue.

"You wanna play a game?"

"What?"

"A game, it's called…ummm future."

"The rules?"

"Well, since I love you and hopefully you love me we should play this game anyway. What you do is you think about your future with me and I think about my future with you and if we see one, we ask each other questions for example, answer this."

"Okay."

"Where will we live?"

"Uh…here, in this beautiful house…after of course we fix it up."

"Your turn."

"Okay uh, what will we name our first son?"

"Well, I kind of like the name uh Jacob or even Ben." Awe, little Jacob or little Ben." "Your turn." Dean and I played that all night long up until it got cold and we decided that instead of getting hypothermia before we get to see our future, we best leave.

(End of flashback)

I spun around expecting to be happy to see that he cared about me but my expectations weren't reached.

"What?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing this? Why? Well gee, I don't know."

"Mom…" I quickly turned to Ben.

"Ben, go to the car."

"But mom."

"Now!" He walked away and got inside the car. I turned back to Dean and continued the riveting conversation.

"You wanna converse, fine, were conversing, what do you want me to say Dean?"

"Well first off you can give me an explanation as to why you keep on avoiding me…and also why when you saw me at the club, you looked like you saw a ghost."

"Ok, well Im avoiding you because you're a jerk and I looked like a saw a ghost because I did."

"What?" He asked confused.

"You died to me a long time ago." I walked away and since I did not hear footsteps behind me I ran and got into the car.

(Flashback)

One night, we went with our friends, engaged Sarah and her future husband David, Katey, Victoria and my sister and Dean's brother Maddy and Sam.

"What movie are we going to see Carrie?" asked a curious Maddy.

"Uh, I don't really know for sure, hey Sarah, what movie are we going to go see?"

"It's a movie called "the inside man', its about a bank robbery or something."

"Cool!" said Sam. We arrived at the theatre and we ordered our tickets. Dean and I sat at the end, Maddy and Sam followed us, Katey and Victoria and Sarah and David at the other end.

(End of flashback)

While I was driving home Ben asked me a disturbing question.

"Mom…was that…him?"

"Who honey?"

"My dad?"

"Uh…honey, I'm kind of tired, you mind letting me relax for a little bit?"

"Sure mom." Without thinking of how Ben would feel, I turned up the music louder. Ben and I finally arrived home and he ran into his room while I cooked supper. I finished cooking supper so I called out.

"Ben, sweetheart, supper time." When no answer came, I called out again. "Ben?" Nothing, I walked slowly down the hallway and I opened Ben's door to find all of his toys on the floor but no sign of Ben.

(Flashback)

The movie ended and we were leaving when Maddy realized that she had dropped something. Me being the saint that I was decided that I would go in. When I got in there, the theatre was closing so I had to sneak in. I looked all around her seat and didn't find the lip gloss she lost. I decided to leave when someone closed the doors and locked them. "Great, perfect." I thought real hard about how I would get out. "Back door." I took out the flashlight that Dean gave me a while back to 'never lose myself' and I pushed the button which made it function. I finally found the back door and I pushed on it and luckily it was open. When I was fully out, I comprehended that I was in a back alley which always made me shiver. I heard a scream which made my blood run cold and also made me shiver. I walked a little faster and that's when I saw someone coming towards me. When I got a good glimpse of someone I realized that it wasn't human at it, it was a something…that had no regular skin. I started to run as did it. That's when I started to race. I rounded the corner and didn't dare look back. I could feel the tears coming down my face and in my head I thought 'this is what I want to hunt, stupid Carrie'. I rounded another corner and ran into someone. Thinking it was the something, I started hitting. Finally, I stopped hitting as 2 arms wrapped around me. I looked up to find Dean. I hugged him and I tightly gripped him. When I finally opened my eyes once again, I saw Sarah, Katey, Victoria, Maddy, Sam and David all staring at me with not only worry but confusion. I finally released Dean and he said,

"Carrie, what's wrong?"

"I saw…saw…uh." Quickly thinking of what everybody would have thought about me, I made up a story.

"I mean I heard, a trash can fall over which scared me a lot."

"Oh." When we were all walking home and Dean and I were walking side by side with everyone up ahead, he asked me.

"So, what did the 'trash can' look like?"

"Creepy…and gross and definitely supernatural…or at least I hope, I mean if he wasn't, he must have tough issues in not just his love life but his whole social life." Dean laughed, "Right, Ill tell my dad about this ugly 'trash can'." I smiled and I grabbed Dean's hand and we walked not only side by side but hand in hand.

(End of flashback)

Frantically, I looked in his closet hoping to find him but was disappointed to find nothing. I checked all around my house and I didn't find anything. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone hoping to gain the courage to be able to call Dean but was disappointed again because the courage didn't come. After I dialled all the digits, I hung up after the first ring. I then grabbed my coat thinking that there is a possibility that Ben snuck out when I wasn't looking to go to the park. I ran down the stairs passing several people with the look of hatred on there faces because I was being pushy. I got into my car and I drove recklessly to the park. When I arrived, I got out and when I saw nothing at the park, despair took over my mind. When I was walking back to my car, my cell phone rang. I picked it up and the voice on the other end ended up destroying my feeling of despair.

"Hello?"

"Hey, uh, Carrie, it's Dean, I was just wondering if you called my cell phone?"

"Uh, no…sorry, got to go."

"Carrie, I have caller ID."

"Oh, well in that case…nope, didn't, have to go."

"Carrie."

"Look buddy, my son is missing meaning I don't have time to play your stupid games, so there, I refrain myself from being hurt by you, so yes, I did call you but I didn't mean to, there you happy?"

"Whoa, did you say your son was missing?"

"Yes!"

"Uh, do you want some help?"

"Dean, did you not just witness that verbal attack I had on you earlier? Or is this just an act to get a second chance?"

"Well, the last part doesn't sound bad but uh, nope, Carrie, you're still my friend…and friends flip out on other friends, it's in a good friend's nature."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well, just because we broke up doesn't mean a part of me doesn't still love you." I was speechless.

(Flashback)

The following day, Dean and I went fishing although I didn't know a thing about it. "Dean, I can't fish." I said while sitting in the boat in my sun dress.

"Well Carrie, Sam wasn't born potty trained and it took a while and I thought he was incapable of it but look at him now." I laughed and said

"This is an entirely different thing."

"Come on Carrie, you gotta take risks."

"Why?"

"Cause life is about taking risks."

"Is that your motto or something?"

"…well…no, my motto is…I don't have a motto." I smiled and grabbed the fishing pole out of his hand. I gripped it with my hands and then when I was having difficulties, Dean put his hands on mine and we both threw the line out. When I was holding on, the unexpected came. The line starting pulling and the force it took was more then I had and I got pulled in. When my head came up from the water, I could see and hear Dean laughing. "Haha, very funny."

"I know…actually its hilarious."

"Yes Dean, it is." I said blankly and then he helped me back in the boat. That memory will live forever in my mind.

(End of flashback)

"Uh…sure, I would be glad to have you help."

"Ok, where are you?"

"At the kids' park…down Main Street."

"Be right there." I heard the other end hang up so I did the same thing. A couple minutes later, I saw a black 1967 Chevy Impala drive up which brought a rush of joy and hope to me. I saw Dean get out and start walking towards me. When Dean grew nearer and nearer I felt like tears were about to explode out but luckily I learned how to keep them in.

"Uh, hey."

"Hey…uh, I really don't know where he would have gone."

"Do you have relatives, friends that are close?"

"Ya, but none of them are home and he knows that."

"Uh, does he like libraries or other parks or something?"

"Hates libraries and we only have one park in this town." Suddenly, Back in black started playing and I soon came to realize that it was Dean's ring tone. He answered it with his usual greeting and I watched his face expression go from confusion to more confusion to utter worry and soon I got a feeling that what ever the person he was talking to was saying, it couldn't mean anything good for Ben.

(Flashback)

The next day, we went for a walk. During the walk, we had a very heart to heart talk about our futures. Also about what supernatural or paranormal things he ever hunted and that was the day that he made a promise to me that has yet to be taking into initiative.

"So Dean, uh, I was thinking you know, I never went on a hunting trip before and I always wanted to you know?"

"Ya and…"

"Well uh, I was wondering if you could take me one day, you know."

"I don't know Carrie."

"Trust me Dean, I can handle it…please, and I've got you with me what's the big deal?" He didn't say anything.

"Dude, come on, its either you take me and I have a much higher chance of staying alive or I go by myself and my chances of success are 1 in a million." No words were spoken for several minutes.

"Fine."

"What?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I still remember that promise to this very day and my hopes for that promise to come into action are 1 in a million.

(End of flashback)

Dean hung up his phone which made me get the urge to ask him a question.

"What's the matter?"

"Uh, that was Sam; ends up the thing were hunting…" He froze and curiosity took over. "Ya?" He gave me a look and started to walk away.

"Dean? Im old enough, I got over you meaning I can take anything…please."

"…ends up the thing were hunting feeds on little children when they are at home, it comes and takes them."

"Where?"

"Sam is working on it."

"Oh my god." I felt sadness come over me which made tears come down my face. Dean walked up and hugged me and I returned the feeling.

"Don't worry…we'll get him back." I nodded my head sadly and that's when Dean's phone started ringing again. He grabbed it out of his pocket and answered it. After he was done his conversation, he hung up and said,

"We gotta go." He grabbed my hand and we started walking. Since I was in such distress he even opened the door for me. After he got in, he started driving.

"What is it?"

"Uh…Sammy says that the Tarikum prefers dark and big places, more places to hide kids, got any place you know off the top of your head?" I thought and thought and finally I remembered something.

"That old abandoned house, by the lake."

"You mean the one that."

"That we had our…special night at."

"Ya." He drove, fully knowing where it was. When we arrived at the house, a rush of memories came pouring back into my head.

(Flashback)

Following our promise, we went to the nice but abandoned house. We did the usual which was climb up onto the roof and sit watching the sun set. We also played countless word games and asked countless questions.

(End of flashback)

I quickly jumped out of the car and I started walking towards the house when I was lightly pulled back.

"Carrie, we can't just walk in."

"Why not?"

"Carrie, it's not like the Tarikum will welcome us in."

"Dude, my son is in there."

"Oh, well that makes killing yourself alright."

"Don't be funny with me Dean Winchester cause I am not in a laughing mood." I think I intimidated him a little because he walked up with me but only until we got to the door, then he told me to stay here.

"Ya, cause im gonna stay out here when not only is it freezing but my son is in there." "Carrie, I think we established that your son is in there already, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"And what if you do?"

"Well, better 1 then 2."

"Please Dean." I stared at him. He finally caved and replied,

"Ok, but you stay by me at all times." He handed me a gun that was modest and slim while he got the complex one.

"Why do I get the girl gun?" He looked at me.

"You kidding me?"

"No."

"Oh gee, I don't know." He slowly opened the door and motioned me to follow. There was a light shining out from under the door which was our best guess of where it was. "Ben." I whispered.

(Flashback)

Dean and I were running around in a field at the beginning of night, chasing each other. We were running when suddenly Dean fell down a hill. I raced over.

"Are you ok?"

"Im super." He had a bruise on his head.

"I love you, you big doofus." I said hugging him.

"Love you too." Finally I got up and started running again as he got up he started chasing me again. When we finally riled down, we sat, me sitting in his arms and then we laid down looking up at the sky which was the best, coolest night of my life.

(End of flashback)

He's going to be fine Carrie, dont worry, I promise."

"I seem to remember that your promises don't mean much."

"What?"

"Forget it." He walked closer to the door and I followed. After a while he finally opened the door a little and inside was exactly what we suspected, the thing was in it. Dean shot the Tarikum countless times and while doing it he yelled to me.

"Go find the kids!" He said fighting with it. I raced into the next room, then the next and finally the last door down the hall. When nothing came up, I raced upstairs and I went to the first, second, third and at the fourth I found what I was looking for. Kids were tied up and locked inside cages. I raced over and looked in each one trying to find Ben which is exactly what I found.

"Mom?"

"Ben, honey, baby, don't worry, im gonna get you out of here alright."

"Ok mom." I stood up and scanned the room hoping to find something that could break a lock off. I found an axe which I picked up and unfortunately it almost weighed me down. I carried it over to Ben's cage and started hitting. After about 1 minute of hitting I realized that there was no sound coming from downstairs. "Dean." I whispered. I then heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs which made me believe that the Tarikum was coming. I grabbed a bat that was beside the door and waited. The door started opening so I started hitting the figure that was walking in. After 2 hits I heard a familiar voice. "Carrie, Carrie, its me, Dean."

"Dean?"

"Ya." He replied painfully.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, are you ok?"

"Im super." I smiled and I said

"Well I guess you're lucky I didn't use the axe I just had."

"Ya, I guess I am." I handed him the axe in hopes that he would be able to break the locks.

(Flashback)

The month went by pretty fast which is what I expected but disliked. Dean eventually had to leave but because we were so in love, he stayed an extra day. I know, what a turn of events. Even though Dean left, we still kept a good healthy relationship but even then it was long distance. He called me almost every night and I gladly stayed on the phone with him for hours. He promised that he would call at least ever Friday but little did I know but that promise was about to been broken. I sat by the phone on Friday and every time I left, I came home and checked Caller ID and no Dean Winchester. Right then I didn't think that it was that big of a deal, he probably got a little sidetracked so I patiently waited until next week…no call. I never heard from Dean Winchester until recently but even then that is 9 years later.

(End of flashback)

Fortunately he could with a lot less effort then me. As soon as he broke the lock locking Ben in, I opened the door and helped Ben out. When he was standing up I hugged him. "Are you ok honey?"

"Fine." Then I started to help Dean get the other kids out. After all the kids got out safely, we all walked downstairs and on our way out I looked in the room Dean was in and the only thing I saw was ashes on the floor. I looked at him and he shrugged which brought a smile to my face. Since there was only a certain amount of seats, Dean took one group and I waited with the next group at the house until he came back. When he finally did, he drove the second group home while Ben and I waited at the house. We climbed onto the roof and watched the stars.

"Mom, how did you know about this place?" I looked at him.

"I use to come here with your dad…in fact; I just came here with him today."

"Really?"

"Mhmmm, When, you were at home, and then you were looking for me right."

"Yes, that's the tricky part; see your dad helped me find you."

"Really, so he does care about me?"

"Honey, he always cared about you…well he would have if."

"If what?"

"If he knew about you."

"You mean he didn't know about me?"

"Im sorry honey, but no he didn't."

"Why not?"

"Well you promise not to get mad?"

"Promise."

"Because I was scared."

"Scared that he wouldn't like me?"

"No, I knew he would like you, in fact I was so sure that he would like you, I almost told him."

"Then why?"

"Because your dad's job is very remorseless and relentless."

"Which means?"

"Means violent and brutal."

"Why?"

"Cause he is a hunter…and his job requires guts, skills and…guns."

"Gun!?"

"Yes, I know, and I didn't think that he would be able to part from it, I mean you obviously know that supernatural is real now right?"

"Ya, I always knew, especially since Maddy told me."

"Ya…well your dad hunts these things."

"So he is a good guy?"

"Very good, as a matter of fact to this very day he is a sweetheart."

"Mom, will I ever get to meet him?"

"Yes, definitely, as a matter of fact he is here now."

"But all I see is that guy Dean's car." I looked at him.

"He is my dad?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That is so cool." When we got down and we started walking, Ben stopped me.

"Mom, I just want you to know, I understand why you didn't tell him, you were scared…and shocked and you were hurt by him."

"Thank you honey." I kissed him on the head and he held my hand and we walked. When we got in the Impala, Dean had ACDC on which made Ben joyous. We finally got home; Ben hugged Dean which almost made me cry. Ben ran into the house and I stayed out. "Dean, I want to tell you something."

"Ya?"

"I lacked in honesty, a while ago."

"What are you talking about?"

"We go back 6 going on 7 right?"

"Right."

"Well Ben is 6, just turned."

"So?"

"So…"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, and I am so sorry."

"How could you not tell me?"

"Because I was scared."

"Scared for what reason?"

"For all reasons."

"Name one."

"Uh, that you wouldn't want a kid and I would be ruining your life, or that you would come into Ben's life and then leave like you did to me, you hurt me back then ok, I couldn't even look at a picture of you after you didn't call. You also promised to take me on a hunting trip but did you, no, I never heard from you in 7 years Dean." There was a moment of silence and he looked confused.

"Dean, Im just saying that you broke my heart a long while ago and I didn't want you in my life at that time ok, and if I said you had a kid, I know you would have done the right thing but I didn't want that, I wanted you to hunt."

"Carrie, it's not about what you want, its about a kid, a kid that lacked a father for 6 years, do you know how hard this is on me…on him even."

"What about on me huh, watching your son play baseball by himself because he doesn't want to be taught by a girl, watching your son slowly but quietly walk away every time he sees a father and son, watching your son skip out on father /son activities because he doesn't want to go with him mom and last but not least, listen to your son read you reports about assignments he failed because he doesn't know what its like to have a father. I get phone calls from Ben's school saying that he got into a fight or worse, he is hurt because he got in a fight and his explanation for it, they called my mom a slut because he don't have a dad. He gets teased for not having a father, and you expect this to be easy on me?" A long silence.

"Carrie, the only reason I didn't call you back then was because I thought I would spare you the heartbreak because I cant commit, not because I don't want to because trust me, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you but because I travel a lot."

"I know, which is exactly why I didn't tell you, you travel a lot, because you made an obligation to your family, I know the story Dean, so you should really be thanking me." "Just because I said I couldn't have kids because I travel doesn't mean I don't want kids and the best part of this all is I have a kid with you."

"Dean, don't do this to me ok, I cant, I can't have my heartbroken again, and I gotta keep my game face on for my son, alright, so please…just leave…just go." I walked away as did he.

(Flashback)

I continued my stubborn life because I had to. David ditched Sarah on their wedding day; Maddy heard from Sam every week which told me that Dean was alive and scratched out any possible tragedy. Victoria continued to play for her band and Katey continued to be joyous on every occasion. Sarah became a psychiatrist and lived her stubborn life and still doesn't have very good luck with love so therefore she quit. I only went on dates when I had an opportunity for a good thing. I found out about Ben a month after Dean left.

(End of flashback)

All through the next week, my life maintained to suck but finally, on one day that is my worst day, would become my best day. It was my worst day because when I was getting ready, I spilled coffee on my shirt, ketchup on my pants and pop on my shoe. Also when I went to pick up Ben from school, another car ran into the back of mine and since I couldn't drive it because the windshield was broken because a pole hit it, I had to walk. After I walked 4 blocks, I finally arrived at Ben's school and surprisingly I was half an hour early. I walked up to the school and on the way up I heard a voice that would make me the happiest unlucky parent in the world.

(Flashback)

I continued my stubborn life because I had to. David ditched Sarah on their wedding day; Maddy heard from Sam every week which told me that Dean was alive and scratched out any possible tragedy. Victoria continued to play for her band and Katey continued to be joyous on every occasion. Sarah became a psychiatrist and lived her stubborn life and still doesn't have very good luck with love so therefore she quit. I only went on dates when I had an opportunity for a good thing. I found out about Ben a month after Dean left.

(End of flashback)

"You having troubles?" I put on a big smile but then it disappeared thinking that he was probably just coming to tell me that he was leaving. I turned around to see a hot Dean standing against his car which was parked on the side of the street. His hair was brushed real well and he had jeans and a hot shirt and coat on.

"You can leave, its ok, I understand."

"Well fine, if you want me to."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have been thinking."

"That's never a good thing." I said.

"Well thank you, I try to get that through to Sammy but it doesn't work." I smiled but quickly stopped.

"Dean, what do you want?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I was frozen.

"Dean, im sorry but I don't think that would work out, I mean between the travelling and Sam, I just don't see a possibility, Im sorry."

"Well what if I stopped travelling and Sam found an apartment here."

"What?"

"Carrie, I loved you, I always have and I always will." I started to cry.

"Why now Dean? I waited for you for 7 years, why now?"

"Well when you find out you have a son, it kind of hits you that if you are willing to love and care for the son you gotta be willing to love and care for the other parent…no seriously, I do love you, I was stupid back then. I mean when I was a teen, I knew my dad wouldn't cut me slack after he already gave me a month off so I thought it would be best if I moved on and let you move on, as hard as it was, we both obviously saw it through…so what do you say." With tears showing on my face and in my voice I said "…I say…if I wanted to see the rest of it through…it would be with you…I love you too Dean." He raced over and hugged and kissed me. While we were holding hands sitting against his car, the bell to Ben's school rang. Dean inhaled deeply.

"You nervous?"

"Little bit."

"Its ok, he loves you."

"Hope so." We waited and waited when finally Ben came running out. When he saw Dean and I, he got a big smile on his face. He then raced up and hugged Dean and there was a big crowd watching, some who I recognized to be the bullies that had teased Ben about not having a dad. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of my son and the love of my life hugging. Dean was holding Ben when Ben said,

"Can we play baseball dad?" I smiled and started crying.

"Sure son." Dean opened the door for Ben and once we were all in the car, we drove home!

Sarah eventually got back together with David because not only was the chemistry between them still there but they had a son together. David eventually found out about that obviously. She is still a psychiatrist and today Riley is 8 years old and happy with his friends, family and teachers.

Katey ended up with a guy named Jake and today they have a 2 year old. She is an actress today while Jake is a business owner so obviously they are pretty rich.

Victoria still plays in her band and she is dating a guy named Tony. They are happy, kid less and the love between them is so thick, I don't think a 20 foot bit of ice could separate them.

Maddy and Brooke are happy with Brooke's new dad Nick. Brooke is now 7 years old. They are happy together. Maddy is still an actress and Nick is a mechanic.

Sam is as happy as can be with his new girl friend Emma. They have a kid on the way which is going to be named Daniel John Winchester. Sam today isn't a lawyer like he planned years and years ago but he owns his own Winchester rifle business.

Finally, last but not least, Dean, Ben and I are still a healthy family. Every weekend, Dean and Ben play baseball or soccer or both. They come home and we do something as a family. Then of course Ben goes out with friends since today he is 8 years old. Dean and I are still very much in love and we moved into the old abandoned dream house which Dean fixed up. We also got married there and I threw my bouquet off the roof where the happy memories took place. Today I am still a singer and Dean owns his own garage where Ben walks after school everyday because it is just down the street.

Hopefully you enjoyed my life story and hopefully you don't go through the drama I did. But if you are experiencing it, don't lose hope because look at my turnout and if I am lucky, it means anyone had a shot!

In real life, hope you enjoyed. I know the story was a little corny but whatever. Who doesn't love corny stories?


End file.
